Wenvoe Content
'Wenvoe Content, LLC '''is an American-Canadian production and multimedia company owned by Jay Johnson. Founded in the summer of 2017, it is known for producing films such as the 2018 sci-fi film ''bestcase,'' the 2019 sci-fi horror film ''Adopted Son, and the upcoming 2020 horror film Christine. Wenvoe has also produced other films such as Innocence ''and ''The Telephone Box. It also produces well known online and television shows such as Partners In Crime, Sunny Acres, The Traveler, Welcome to the Internet, Tales of the Mystery Theater, Games Without Frontiers, The Big Picture, Labyrinth, Alliance, The Daily, Man of the People, One of Us, A Second Chance, Infinity Ring, Puncture, The Edge ''and ''Come Walk With Me. It is also the producer of The Rundown ''and its companion show ''The Breakdown, and Late Night Tonight, all 3 shows hosted by Johnson. The company is based in Brampton, Ontario, Canada, with a second base in New York City, with additional offices on the Warner Bros Studios Lot in Burbank, CA In addition to its various divisions, Wenvoe also owns Persistence of Vision, theWorks, Almost Music, the upcoming Wenvoe channel (JV with ViacomCBS), Unknown Location, and Graphene, A digital entertainment company and YouTube MCN (multi channel network). The company is named after the Wenvoe transmitter tower, and indirectly, the village of Wenvoe in Wales. History Wenvoe was formed in early 2017 following a 2 year deal with Sony Entertainment and a separate deal with Sony Interactive Entertainment. The deal included film and television, music, and video games, in partnership with Sony Pictures, Sony Music, and Sony Interactive Entertainment, respectively. The company was originally intended to launch in 2016, but due the move to Canada, it was halted until 2017, when it began on August 24th. Wenvoe would later make 2 deals with Netflix and Disney, also in early 2017, in which Netflix would be the exclusive streaming home for many of the shows and movies produced by Wenvoe, while a separate deal with Walt Disney Television would see some of Wenvoe's programs broadcasted on Disney's networks, such as ABC. Both deals gave Disney and Netflix first right of refusal to distribute Wenvoe's content on their platforms. Throughout 2018 and 2019, the company later expanded into books, comics, podcasts, and live events, via partnerships with Simon & Schuster, Valiant Comics, iHeartMedia, and Live Nation Entertainment respectively. On October 22, 2019, Wenvoe officially dropped the Helvetica Neue type logo it had used since its inception, in favor of a new logo, created in house by Wenvoe Creative. Wenvoe would also establish a holding company, known as Wenvoe Holdings, on the same day. On October 27th, 2019, Wenvoe announced it would acquire one of the former campuses of Walt Disney Television's properties in New York City, at 149–155 Columbus Avenue from Silverstein Properties, following the end of Disney's lease on the building, in which Disney will continue to be occupy while Disney builds it's new offices in lower Manhattan. The purchase was made with the intention that Wenvoe would create a new combined company base in NYC, while retaining its Brampton and now Burbank (formerly Culver City) offices. As part of the deal, Wenvoe will have a first right to refusal to buy, and/or lease the other property, all or part of 77 West 66 Street. Before this, Wenvoe had considered and even offered by acquire the Newseum in Washington D.C. during mid 2018, but due to the high cost offered, Wenvoe was unable to make a deal. On October 29th, 2019, Wenvoe established Wenvoe Alternative, an experimental content creation and unscripted unit. On November 4th. 2019, Wenvoe rebranded Nitro9, its creative agency, into Persistence Of Vision. On November 11th, 2019, Wenvoe rebranded Atomicsheep, its effects unit, into theWorks. On November 12th, 2019, Wenvoe launched Almost Music, an independent record label. It, like Wenvoe Music, was distributed by Sony Music, It will later be distributed by Warner Music, while Wenvoe will be distributed by WaterTower Music. On November 14th, 2019, Wenvoe launched Unknown Location, a media production company. Also on the same day, the company announced a new deal with Warner Music, WarnerMedia, and ViacomCBS. It is slated to begin on January 10, 2020, the 30th anniversary of WarnerMedia. Wenvoe will also undergo another brand refresh, beginning on that date. On November 27th, 2019, Wenvoe announced that its titular channel Wenvoe would launch in November 2020, and that it would replace Pop. A day later on November 28th, 2019, Wenvoe had announced a new partnership with Discovery to produce content, mainly non fiction, for their various networks and outlets. On December 7th, 2019, Johnson announced his intention to turn Wenvoe into a entertainment company, with personal projects and productions moving a new company. However, on December 27th, 2019, these plans would be reversed. Divisions Category:Wenvoe Content